


Obsess

by flickawhip



Category: Chloe (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe and Catherine try to figure life out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsess

Catherine only really realizes that Chloe is obsessed when she turns up to the party. Still she doesn’t push her away. She wished she could sometimes, but she can’t. Her life has fallen apart, her husband has left and she is alone. Alone except for friends… friends who like Chloe. She likes Chloe. She does, it’s just… so clear she’s obsessed. 

Chloe knows she’s obsessed with Catherine, she doesn’t want to be, but she is. Catherine at least never pushed her away, she had cried a few times, yelled more than once but never pushed her away. Now, when Catherine holds a hand out to her, she begins to hope that maybe, just maybe, this isn’t obsession, that she isn’t obsessive, just in love.


End file.
